Jackpot
by Foley Artist
Summary: Kim's parents leave her with their credit card; Frugal Lucre wins the lottery
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior. The DRS. POSSIBLE are making final preparations before they leave. KIM stands in the kitchen with her parents)  
  
KIM: Look, Mom, Dad, you're going to miss your flight. You've got to get going.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Sorry, Kimmy, but this is hard for us.  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: After all, we are leaving you alone for a week.  
  
KIM: Oh, it's no big. I can handle myself.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I know, sweetie, but we still worry.  
  
KIM: I'll be fine.  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: We're leaving you with our credit card.  
  
KIM: Cool.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Now, Kimmy, you're only supposed to use it when you really need it. For meals, emergencies, you get the picture.  
  
KIM: I know, I know. I've got it.  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: Okay, we're going. Be good, Kimmy.  
  
KIM: I will. Bye.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: The phone numbers are on the fridge.  
  
KIM: Okay, good-bye.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Bye.  
  
(The DRS. POSSIBLE leave)  
  
KIM: Finally.  
  
(Cut to Bueno Nacho)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON sit, eating)  
  
RON: Thanks for buying lunch, KP.  
  
KIM: Oh, it's no big.  
  
RON: Where'd you get the money?  
  
KIM: The 'rents left me their credit card.  
  
RON: Wow! They must really trust you.  
  
KIM: Yeah, I guess they do. They told me only to use it when I had to.  
  
RON: That's reasonable.  
  
KIM: And I'll really need to use it when I go to the mall.  
  
RON: I don't think that's what they had in mind.  
  
KIM: Well I can't just walk out of the store without paying.  
  
RON: I mean I'm pretty sure they didn't leave you their credit card so you could go on a shopping spree.  
  
KIM: I know, I know. (Beat) Can't I do it just once?  
  
RON: I wouldn't.  
  
KIM: You're no fun.  
  
RON: True, but I always have money. 


	2. Temptation TVFun with Numbers

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible Home)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the kitchen. KIM takes two slices out of a delievery pizza. She puts the rest into the fridge. She walks into the living room)  
  
KIM: Ron's right. I shouldn't spend my parents money. Number one it's selfish, number two they'd freak. I'm glad he talked some sense into me.  
  
(KIM picks up the remote and turns on the TV)  
  
TV: Don't have a cow, have a cookie with "Sister, Sister." Right after this break.  
  
KIM: Don't have a cow, have a cookie? What does that mean?  
  
TV: Do you want to furthur your cheerleading skills? Then this book can help you. Set for release next month, we're offering you this book early. All is costs you is $29.99. Don't let this offer pass you up, order now.  
  
KIM: I don't think so.  
  
(KIM clicks the remote)  
  
TV: -and most other people would offer you this book for $29.99. But we're going to give it to you for $19.00.  
  
KIM: Not today.  
  
(KIM click the remote)  
  
TV: -and, not only is the cheepest version of this book you will find, but you also get ten extra pages, at no extra cost. Only $9.99.  
  
KIM: Well, I don't think they'd notice $10 missing. (Beat) No! No, that'd be wrong.  
  
(KIM clicks the remote)  
  
TV: -not only is it merely $9.99, but we give you free shipping and handling. And, if you call now, we'll also include, at no extra cost, _101 Groundbreaking Techniques_. An offer only available today.  
  
(KIM clicks the remote)  
  
KIM: Why must they torture me so?  
  
(Cut to Smarty-Mart, Philidelphia)  
  
(Cut to the interior. FRANCIS LERMAN sits at his register, plotting his next evil scheme)  
  
FRANCIS: Yes, it's so simple, yet so brilliant. When the customer pays for their goods, I will rig the computer to display the prices as a dollar more than what the total really is. All I have to do is sit back and reap the benefits. Genius! Pure genius. Now to get to work.  
  
(FRANCIS furiously types on the register's computer)  
  
FRANCIS: That should do it. Time to put it to the test.  
  
(FRANCIS takes a small package of gum off the shelf near the register, which reads: "Gum. $0.10." He swipes the gum over the counter. The computer displays: "$1.10.")  
  
FRUGAL: Excellent. All I have to do is wait.  
  
(A CUSTOMER approaches the register with two items. FRANCIS rings them up. The computer reads: "$5.42". The man pays and walks out. FRANCIS puts the right about in the register and puts the extra dollar in his pocket)  
  
(Another CUSTOMER approaches the register with several items. FRANCIS begins to ring up the items)  
  
FRANCIS: How are you, Sir?  
  
CUSTOMER 2: Good, thank you. I love shopping here, the prices are incredible.  
  
FRANCIS: Yes, they are.  
  
(FRANCIS finishes ringing up the items. The register reads: "$37")  
  
CUSTOMER 2: Wait, that can't be right.  
  
FRANCIS: Sir, it's what the register says.  
  
CUSTOMER 2: Well then the computer's wrong.  
  
FRANCIS: Sir, if you have a complaint then take it up with my supervisor.  
  
(Cut to the door of the supervisor's office. FRANCIS walks out, dejected)  
  
FRANCIS: Of all the people in the store, I try to swindle the one math professor!!  
  
(FRANCIS thrusts his hands into his pockets and pulls out a lone dollar)  
  
FRANCIS: Well, at least they didn't get all of my loot.  
  
(FRANCIS walks back to his register)  
  
FRANCIS: A dollar stolen is a dollar earned. Now, how to spend my earnings?  
  
(FRANCIS looks around and sees a small display on a counter for the Philidelphia lottery- $1)  
  
FRANCIS: Why not?  
  
(FRANCIS goes over to the clerk at the lottery counter. He puts down his dollar and gets a ticket)  
  
FRANCIS: Hey, if anyone's got a chance it must be me.  
  
(FRANCIS walks off)  
  
(Cut to the LERMAN home)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the basement. FRANCIS types on his computer with the TV in the background)  
  
TV: And six people were seriously ingured while attempting to rob the local Regal Bank. Finally, tonight, we present the winning lottery numbers. They are 37, 42, 13, 0, and 40.  
  
(FRANCIS looks at his ticket and back at the screen. Then back at the ticket. He becomes exstatic)  
  
FRANCIS: I can't believe it!! I can't believe it! I WON! I won the Philidelphia lottery! I'm rich! Rich! Get ready world, Frugal Lucre is going to level the playing feild! 


	3. Getting Ready

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM walks with RON)  
  
RON: Okay, Kim, say it again.  
  
KIM: I am here to get only what I need, nothing more. Just what I need, nothing more. Just what I need, nothing more.  
  
(They pass Club Banana)  
  
KIM: And I need that!!  
  
(KIM tries to make a break for Club Banana, RON restrains her)  
  
RON: Kim! Stop! What would your parents think?  
  
KIM: That that outfit in the window looks really cute on me!  
  
RON: Kim, control yourself!  
  
(RON reaches OS and grabs a cup of water. He throws it in KIM's face. KIM clams down)  
  
KIM: Thanks, I needed that.  
  
(They continue walking)  
  
RON: You have to control yourself, KP. You have your parent's trust; are you willing to lose that trust for a cute outfit?  
  
KIM: You're right. They gave me their credit card for the essentials and emergencies. I promise, I am under control. I won't be tempted by a cute outfit again.  
  
(They pass a shoe store)  
  
KIM: But I never said anything about shoes!  
  
(KIM tries to make a break for the shoe store. RON holds her back)  
  
RON: Stop, KP! Necessities only remember?  
  
KIM: Yeah, and it is necessary that I have those shoes.  
  
(RON reaches OS and grabs a cup of water. He throws it in KIM's face. She calms down)  
  
RON: Calmed down?  
  
KIM: Yeah, I'm alright. Where do you keep getting that water?  
  
RON: Kim, you've got to control yourself.  
  
KIM: I know, but it's so hard. Look at all this fashion!  
  
RON: Kim, if you can't control yourself I'm going to have to take drastic measures?  
  
KIM: Such as?  
  
RON: Making you buy your supplies at Smarty-Mart.  
  
KIM: No! No! Not that! I promise I'll be good! Anything but Smarty-Mart!!  
  
RON: Okay, then we'll continue.  
  
KIM: I'm glad you came with me.  
  
RON: Someone's got to teach you to be careful with your money. And with your parents out of town I'm next in line.  
  
(They walk off)  
  
(Cut to a pawn shop. FRUGAL LUCRE stands at the counter, talking to the CLERK)  
  
FRUGAL: Hello. I would like to purchase some weapons.  
  
CLERK: Give it up, Frugal. You come in here all the time and nothing's changed. We're not going to give you the weapons that people have returned. We don't give away weapons.  
  
FRUGAL: Ah, but today is different. I have money.  
  
CLERK: In that case we still don't have any discounts.  
  
FRUGAL: A lot of money.  
  
CLERK: Whatever. So, what you want?  
  
FRUGAL: What do you have?  
  
CLERK: We got a lot of stuff. We have a brain-switch machine, a hovercraft, some big lasers...  
  
FRUGAL: Big? How big?  
  
CLERK: Big.  
  
FRUGAL: Okay, I'll take some of those.  
  
(FRUGAL hands the CLERK his credit card. The CLERK looks puzzled)  
  
FRUGAL: What?  
  
CLERK: You're giving me your money.  
  
FRUGAL: Yes.  
  
CLERK: Voluntarily.  
  
FRUGAL: Well, if I am to have weapons I am to give you money.  
  
CLERK: Are you feeling alright?  
  
FRUGAL: My good fellow, I have never been better. 


	4. An Unsettling Interruption

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON eat leftover pizza while they watch TV)  
  
KIM: Thanks for helping me through shopping, Ron.  
  
RON: Oh, it was no big. (RON smiles) I got to say it! I finally got to say it!  
  
KIM: Yeah, yeah. Let's see what's on TV.  
  
(KIM turns on the TV)  
  
TV: Hooper X and Larry Beale, except for one major detail, don't they seem almost exactly alike?  
  
(KIM changes the channel)  
  
TV: Welcome to Family Freak Out.  
  
KIM: Ugh, what a waste of air time.  
  
RON: Hey, look, a squirrel.  
  
(KIM changes the channel)  
  
TV: Rooftop hockey, only on ESPN.  
  
(KIM changes the channel)  
  
RON: Hey, I was gonna watch that.  
  
KIM: It's not real hockey.  
  
RON: Yeah, but with the season over until next year I have to take anything I can get.  
  
KIM: Whatever.  
  
TV: Don't have a cow, have a cookie with "Sister, Sister."  
  
KIM: I still don't know what that means.  
  
(KIM changes the channel)  
  
TV: And now, "Lizzie McGuire."  
  
RON: Man, there's never anything good on.  
  
(Cut to Smarty-Mart, Philadelphia)  
  
(Cut to the darkened backroom. FRUGAL LUCRE is setting up a camera)  
  
FRUGAL: Yes, this is going to work. My best plan yet. And no one will be able to stop me. I go live in 3...2...1...  
  
(Cut back to KIM and RON watching TV)  
  
RON: This is a great movie, I can't wait to see the end of this.  
  
KIM: I know. I've never seen it before.  
  
TV: Now, the thrilling conclusion of The Fugitive.  
  
(Cut to the TV. The movie is just starting, when the image disappears and is replaced by FRUGAL LUCRE)  
  
FRUGAL: Greetings, world.  
  
(Cut back to KIM and RON)  
  
RON and KIM: Nooooooooooooooo!  
  
(Cut back to the TV)  
  
FRUGAL: That's right, I have returned. Now listen closely. Unless you all mail me one hundred dollars apiece I will strike. Yes, one hundred dollars a piece. You could have gotten off easy before with a mere dollar per person, but you refused to cooperate. Now, due to inflation, the price has gone up. Now, mail me your money, or else...  
  
(The image of FRUGAL disappears and the end credits are being shown for *The Fugitive*)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: Awe, man. I thought we were finished with him.  
  
RON: He made us miss the movie! He made us miss the movie! I don't believe this!  
  
KIM: Well, come on. Let's go do what we do.  
  
RON: Frugal Lucre, you're gonna pay. 


	5. Good, Evil and Fashion

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Airport. A plane sits on the runway, waiting for clearance)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the plane. KIM and RON sit in first class, talking to a STEWARDESS)  
  
RON: First class. Gravy! Look at all the leg room!  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Woo! Hoo! First class!  
  
KIM: These seats are great. Thank the airline for me.  
  
STEWARDESS: Oh, Kim, it's the least we could do after you landed the plane safely when the pilot got sick.  
  
KIM: Oh anyone could learn how to pilot a 747 in fifteen minutes.  
  
STEWARDESS: I have to go do the safety speech. Enjoy your flight.  
  
(STEWARDESS leaves)  
  
RON: So, did Wade get a lock on Lucre?  
  
KIM: Very vague. We'll get a better reading in Philadelphia.  
  
STEWARDESS VOICE: (OC) In the event of a loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks will fall from the ceiling. Stop screaming, take the oxygen mask and breathe normally.*  
  
RON: That's reassuring.  
  
STEWARDESS VOICE: (OC) Also, in the event of a loss of electrical power, small white lights will appear on the floor, guiding you towards the exits.  
  
RON: Or they could get you to help them again.  
  
KIM: Yeah. That would be much better than jumping.  
  
RON: We were lucky, we had jetpacks.  
  
STEWARDESS VOICE: Thank you, and enjoy your flight to Philadelphia. Our in- flight movie is The Fugitive.  
  
RON: Alright!  
  
(Cut to a black screen with a message)  
  
MESSAGE: One plane ride later.  
  
(Cut to the airport terminal. KIM and RON walk off the plane and into the terminal. RON looks depressed)  
  
RON: I can't believe it!  
  
KIM: Ron, it's no big deal.  
  
RON: It was only five minutes longer! They could have shown us the last five minutes!**  
  
KIM: Oh get over it.  
  
(KIM pulls out her Kimmunicator)  
  
KIM: Wade, have you got a lock on Lucre?  
  
WADE: You bet. Care to guess?  
  
KIM: Storage room of Smarty-Mart?  
  
WADE: Yup. But there's something weird.  
  
KIM: How weird?  
  
WADE: I'm picking up a huge energy reading from there. Like one of Drakken's lairs or something.  
  
KIM: Are you sure?  
  
WADE: Positive. My scanners don't lie.  
  
KIM: That is weird. I guess we'll find out in a little bit. Thanks, Wade.  
  
(KIM turns off the Kimmunicator and pockets it)  
  
(Cut to Smarty-Mart)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON walk in. KIM wears a baseball hat and sunglasses)  
  
RON: Discountaphobe.  
  
KIM: Oh be quiet. Now, here's the plan. You go to the manager's office and ask how we can get into the backroom. I'll stay here and try not to be seen.  
  
RON: Gotcha.  
  
(RON walks off. KIM eyes the shelves and takes her parents' credit card out of her pocket)  
  
KIM: Why did I take this?  
  
(KIM eyes the shelves again)  
  
(Suddenly, a little DEVIL KIM appears on KIM's left shoulder)  
  
DEVIL KIM: Go ahead. You've earned it. You've worked hard all week. Besides, look at these prices. There's no way your parents would notice any sums like that missing.  
  
(KIM grins and starts for the shelves)  
  
(Suddenly, a little ANGEL KIM appears on KIM's right shoulder)  
  
ANGEL KIM: Hold it.  
  
DEVIL KIM: Well, well, well. It's you. Sorry, girl, but nobody's worn togas since Rome fell.  
  
ANGEL KIM: This is coming to us from a fashion "don't" in a red jump suit?  
  
DEVIL KIM: You want a piece of me?  
  
KIM: I'm confused.  
  
ANGEL KIM: Okay, okay. Back up. Now I know you weren't going to buy stuff with your parents' credit card.  
  
DEVIL KIM: Why shouldn't she? She's worked hard. It's a reward. (To KIM) Go for it.  
  
ANGEL KIM: (To KIM) Don't even think about it. Think of your parents, and how disappointed they'll be.  
  
DEVIL KIM: Your parents left you their credit card. You think they didn't intend for you to use it once and a while?  
  
ANGEL KIM: For emergencies!  
  
DEVIL KIM: Emergencies, shmergencies. Go ahead, let the plastic fly.  
  
ANGEL KIM: Okay, if you're not going to consider your parents, at least consider yourself. If you're going to go on a shopping spree, at least have some dignity.  
  
DEVIL KIM: What do you mean?  
  
ANGEL KIM: Well this is Smarty-Mart.  
  
DEVIL KIM: Smarty-Mart? Don't even kid me.  
  
ANGEL KIM: I wouldn't.  
  
(DEVIL KIM hits KIM with her pitchfork)  
  
DEVIL KIM: What's wrong with you? If your going to dishonor the 'rents at least do it at a brand name store.  
  
ANGEL KIM: I know. (To DEVIL) You know, with the right accessories, you could pull that "red" look off.  
  
DEVIL KIM: Really?  
  
ANGEL KIM: Yeah. Want to be saved?  
  
DEVIL KIM: Lead the way.  
  
(The ANGEL KIM and DEVIL KIM disappear)  
  
KIM: Ooookay. That was bizarre.  
  
(KIM pockets the credit card. RON returns)  
  
RON: Manager gave me a key.  
  
KIM: Cool. Let's go.  
  
(KIM and RON go to the back of the store) 


	6. Fiscal Fighting

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Smarty-Mart)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON walk down a hallway. The approach a door which reads: "Storage")  
  
RON: Here it is, storage. This is where they keep the meat that hasn't expired yet.  
  
KIM: Great. Okay, we'll go in, stop him real quick and get out. Piece of cake.  
  
RON: Pastries, aisle five.  
  
KIM: Whatever. On three we go in. One...two...three!  
  
(KIM and RON burst through the door and find themselves in a darkened room)  
  
FRUGAL: (OC) Well, well, well.  
  
(A small desk lamp is turned on, revealing FRUGAL LUCRE, sitting at a desk)  
  
FRUGAL: So nice of you to join me.  
  
KIM: Okay, Lucre. Give it up. You saw what we did to you last time. You and your virus invested cans don't stand a chance.  
  
FRUGAL: Ah, yes, my older plans. Yes, those pitiful plans are far behind me. Those are from the days when I couldn't afford a good plan. But that has all changed.  
  
KIM: Has it?  
  
FRUGAL: Indeed. You see, I came into some money since you last saw me. I decided to make some investments and now I am fully equipped to make a threat which the world will not underestimate.  
  
RON: Which would be?  
  
FRUGAL: A new kind of E-mail, which carries with it a code. When the E-mail arrives at its destination it turns the computer into a bomb which will explode in twenty-four hours' time, unless the recipient complies with my demand for one hundred dollars.  
  
RON: One hundred dollars?! Last time you only asked for one!  
  
FRUGAL: Have you seen the state of the economy? One dollar won't cut it anymore.  
  
KIM: Give yourself up now, Lucre.  
  
FRUGAL: I don't think so. In fact, I'd like to see you try and stop me.  
  
KIM: And how are you going to stop us? The beef bullion?  
  
FRUGAL: Not exactly.  
  
(FRUGAL flicks a switch, illuminating the entire room. We now see that the room is full of lasers and other villainous technology. KIM and RON are shocked)  
  
RON: O-kay. This is new.  
  
KIM: Exactly how much money did you come into?  
  
FRUGAL: A few million. But enough of my good financial fortune- try to stop me.  
  
(FRUGAL pushes a button and several of the lasers starts firing at KIM and RON. They jump out of the way. FRUGAL watches with great delight)  
  
FRUGAL: (To himself) Oh yeah, this rocks.  
  
(KIM and RON continue to dodge lasers)  
  
KIM: Okay, you take care of the lasers, I'll go after Lucre.  
  
RON: Got it.  
  
(KIM darts off. RON braces himself, and a laser strikes the ground right next to him)  
  
RON: Kim! Bad plan!  
  
(RON runs after KIM)  
  
(FRUGAL starts typing on the computer. KIM leaps towards him)  
  
FRUGAL: I don't think so.  
  
(A laser fires near KIM, so she leaps away from FRUGAL)  
  
KIM: Ron! Get him!  
  
(RON runs towards FRUGAL)  
  
RON: I'm on it.  
  
FRUGAL: So am I.  
  
(FRUGAL pushes a button. A trap door opens. RON tries to stop, but slips and falls. He doesn't fall, but catches the edges and holds on for dear life)  
  
RON: Trap door. Nice.  
  
FRUGAL: Thank you. It was on sale.  
  
RON: Kim! A little help.  
  
(KIM leaps towards him and grabs him, pulling him out of the hole. At the entrance to the room, a man in a suit enters. He is followed by a few movers)  
  
KIM: Stop, Francis!  
  
FRUGAL: It's Frugal! And it's too late! All I have to do is push this button and I will have an iron grip on the world.  
  
(FRUGAL is about to push the button, when one of the movers takes the computer)  
  
FRUGAL: Hey! What the? Excuse me! What's going on?  
  
MAN: You Francis Lerman.  
  
FRUGAL: Um, yes. Look, what are you doing?  
  
MAN: I'm the reposessor. We're taking some things back.  
  
FRUGAL: What? Why?  
  
MAN: You bought all of this merchandise with money that you don't have. We're taking it back.  
  
FRUGAL: But, but, I won the lottery! I paid for all this.  
  
MAN: Wrong. You charged it on your credit card with money you don't have.  
  
FRUGAL: But, what about the lottery?  
  
MAN: You must not be familiar with the lottery system. When you win, you accept your prize in monthly increments, the first of which you have yet to receive.  
  
FRUGAL: So you're just going to take this all back.  
  
MAN: That's right. You can buy it back when you receive your money, but until then, we're going to have to take it back.  
  
FRUGAL: But, but, the lottery. I won. I had money.  
  
MAN: Which you spent a little too early. I guess you should learn to be more manageable with your money. Good-bye.  
  
(The movers carry all of FRUGAL's equipment out. The MAN walks out. KIM, RON and FRUGAL stare is disbelief)  
  
KIM: O-kay. That was interesting.  
  
FRUGAL: You may have won this time, Kim Possible! But once I get some money I will have my revenge! I shall begin working on my plan right now!  
  
(The SUPERVISOR appears in the doorway)  
  
SUPERVISOR: Francis! Your break's over! Get back to work!  
  
FRANCIS: Coming! (To KIM) I'll begging working on my plan after my shift is over!  
  
(FRANCIS walks out the door. KIM and RON look at each other) 


	7. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior; KIM and RON are sitting on a sofa, watching TV)  
  
TV: And that concludes this presentation of _The Fugitive_. Stay tuned for _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.  
  
RON: There! I finished it! I have seen _The Fugitive_ from beginning to end!  
  
KIM: Great, I hope you can sleep soundly tonight.  
  
RON: You bet. This is a major accomplishment.  
  
KIM: And foiling the evil plots of ruthless villains bent on destroying us and conquering the world... that's a footnote on your résumé?  
  
RON: Sure it's noteworthy, but we do it all the time. Besides, sometimes it can be really anti-climatic.  
  
KIM: Actually this is the first time I wasn't completely satisfied with the way things turned out.  
  
RON: I know. Repo guys? Come on. Total Dues Ex Machina.  
  
KIM: How long have you been waiting to use that phrase?  
  
RON: Ever since we learned it in Latin class. It's the only thing I can remember.  
  
KIM: I'll believe that.  
  
(The DRS. POSSIBLE enter, approaching the sofa)  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Hey, Kimmy, we're back!  
  
KIM: Mom! Dad! How was your trip?  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: Fantastic. Just the break we needed. How were things with you?  
  
KIM: Great. I used your credit card sparingly. Only for meals and emergencies.  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: Great. I knew we could trust you, Kimmy.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Maybe we'd better give it to her now.  
  
KIM: Give me what?  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: Well, we were going to wait until your birthday, but you proved yourself so financially responsible that we're going to do it now. We're giving you your own credit card.  
  
(MR. DR. POSSIBLE takes a credit card out of his pocket and hands it to KIM. She is ecstatic)  
  
KIM: Wow! I- I don't know what to say!  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: You were responsible, that says it all.  
  
(The DRS. POSSIBLE walk OC)  
  
(Cut to a close of KIM. The small DEVIL KIM appears on KIM'S left shoulder)  
  
DEVIL KIM: Nice, very nice. Your own credit card. Like the color. You know where that color would look even better? The check-out counter at Club Banana.  
  
(KIM nods. A small ANGEL KIM appears on KIM'S right shoulder)  
  
ANGEL KIM: Oh yeah, Club Banana all the way!  
  
KIM: Hey! Aren't you supposed to, you know, talk me out of that?  
  
ANGEL KIM: But it's your money and I'm tired of being Miss Goody-Two-Shoes all the time! Come on, live a little!  
  
(A smaller ANGEL KIM appears on ANGEL KIM'S shoulder)  
  
ANGEL KIM 2: Now, now, you can't be doing that, now can you?  
  
ANGEL KIM: What?  
  
ANGEL KIM 2: You can't play the evil side. You're an angel, designed to make your mortal make the just decisions.  
  
ANGEL KIM: If that's my purpose why do you exist?  
  
(ANGEL KIM 2 is stopped cold by this)  
  
DEVIL KIM: Yes, I mean, if she's supposed to be perfect then you shouldn't even exist, unless Angels are fallible.  
  
ANGEL KIM: In which case wouldn't you be fallible too?  
  
DEVIL KIM: Um... I- I guess so.  
  
ANGEL KIM: So are either of us really qualified to be in this position of telling her what's good and what's bad?  
  
(DEVIL KIM thinks for a moment)  
  
DEVIL KIM: Ow! Brain pain!  
  
KIM: Okay, are we gonna reach a conclusion any time soon?  
  
ANGEL KIM: No, probably not.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON. KIM looks back and forth at the two invisible beings perched on her shoulders)  
  
RON: Um, KP, what're you doing?  
  
KIM: What? Oh, nothing. Just bored, I guess. Want to hang out at the mall?  
  
RON: Sounds good to me.  
  
(KIM and RON get up and walk off)  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
